<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching From Above by 27twinsister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870004">Watching From Above</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister'>27twinsister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tensou Sentai Goseiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon compliant in every way!<br/>Magis watches over Hyde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyde &amp; Agri, Hyde &amp; Magis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Do the Right Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set during episodes 1-2.<br/>Also, Gosei World is NOT Heaven.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I like watching over Earth. I would rather be helping directly, but it turns out I have to settle on observing.<br/>
And it seemed they were off to a bit of a rough start without me, since Alata lost his Change Card.<br/>
<em>That kid has it.</em><br/>
One of the other Goseigers, I think it’s Alata, irresponsibly using his Tensou Techniques and lost his Change Card when he dropped it. A kid found it. But the others didn’t know that, so they were lecturing Alata about it.<br/>
“No...as a matter of fact, I agree with Alata,” Hyde said, telling the others that they need to defeat the person who was behind the monster attacks.<br/>
Eri realized the kid was listening in. The kid was understandably shocked.<br/>
<em>That kid, yes. He has the card...</em><br/>
The Goseigers decided to give a basic understanding of why they were on Earth. I zoned out for a bit.<br/>
“...so it’s up to the five of you to protect the planet!” The kid recapped what he had learned.<br/>
“You learn very quickly. Have you satisfied your curiosity?” Hyde asked. “It’s time for you to forget all of that,” he said seriously, getting ready to wipe the civilian’s memory. Alata stopped him.<br/>
“Nozomu won’t tell anyone about us. We need to be able to trust humans.”<br/>
They left without mentioning the card, but the kid, Nozomu, felt the card from earlier in his pocket.<br/>
The monster was attacking Earth, and the Goseigers had to go help.<br/>
“Stop right there! We won’t let you hurt Earth’s people!”<br/>
<em>Of course you won’t. You guys do your best to protect Earth for me. You know I would do the same.</em><br/>
Well...not like I ever really knew either the Landicks of Skicks, but...this Alata kid is making a good first impression.<br/>
The kid finally realized Alata needs the card and gave it to him, letting the five Goseigers have their first official transformation.<br/>
<em>They look amazing.</em><br/>
The fight was amazing. I paid more attention to Hyde, my partner, but they all did good, I think. They combined weapons into the Gosei Buster and finished off the monster.<br/>
<em>I’m proud of you.</em><br/>
“There’s still no word from Master Head,” Hyde reported as a monster who seemed to know Alata appeared. He was strong.<br/>
<em>I wish I could make sure Alata’s wrist is okay. I always reminded Hyde to protect the Earth, but also protect other people. And himself...I guess I didn’t do a very good job protecting myself, though. I did my best...</em><br/>
Alata explained that he fought the monster previously.</p><p>“I get really nervous around guys like Hyde. He’s so strict,” Nozomu said.<br/>
<em>I think Hyde has good points,</em> I thought as Alata said the same thing. <em>He just takes some getting used to.</em><br/>
Speaking of Hyde, where did he go to? Ah, looking for where the Tower of Heaven was. With...Eri? She’s nice too.<br/>
“But...do Seaicks not have partners like us and the Landicks? It must be hard all alone...”<br/>
Hyde’s communicator went off before he could answer.<br/>
<em>You can tell them about me. But you don’t have to. For now, focus on this.</em><br/>
Hyde wouldn’t want to tell them anyways.<br/>
“Water Lens Card! Tensou!”<br/>
<em>Do the right thing.</em><br/>
Hyde ran to the fight, telling them if they hurried they could get back to Gosei World. But everyone was so focused on the fight...<br/>
<em>Do the right...</em><br/>
“Hyde!” Nozomu yelled. Hyde transformed and fought the monster. He ended up missing the chance.<br/>
<em>You did the right thing.</em><br/>
“Master Head, do you read me? We’ve chosen to remain here...and do the right thing.”<br/>
“You don’t regret it, do you Hyde?”<br/>
“Why would I?”<br/>
<em>That’s my Hyde.</em><br/>
He’s serious, but I enjoy the challenge of making him laugh. He wants to do the best thing, and he does the best he can.<br/>
And I’ll be right here watching over him forever.<br/>
“Hyde. Thanks a lot for saving us,” Nozomu said.<br/>
“I should thank you. You reminded me of my duty as a Gosei Angel,” he replied.<br/>
<em>I’m always here for you, too.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Get Used to It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set during episode 5.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There are more than five Gosei Headders,” Master Head spoke through Datas’ monitor. “There are more slumbering on Earth.”<br/>
The transmission cut off shortly after. I was kind of disappointed.<br/>
<em>They have limited contact with Master Head, but I have none.</em><br/>
“As long as we do our best, I’m sure the Gosei Headders will find us eventually.”<br/>
<em>Right. Thanks Hyde.</em><br/>
“By the way Nozomu, don’t you have school?”<br/>
“They called it off because of the Genius Flu.”<br/>
<em>The what?</em><br/>
“You haven’t heard of it? Everyone’s talking about it. Only kids can catch it, and it makes you super smart. And apparently it gives you a pretty bad fever but...it gets me out of my test, so I’m happy.”<br/>
<em>Oh, that. I think I heard something about that...did I?</em><br/>
“Let’s decide who has to go grocery shopping! Rock Paper Scissors!”<br/>
Hyde’s hand was awkwardly in a fist as Agri dragged him into the game.<br/>
Agri and Hyde both picked Rock, and everyone else picked Paper, so they had to go grocery shopping. They didn’t seem that happy.<br/>
<em>I’ll go with you. Well, you know. I’m here, but...I can watch!</em><br/>
At the grocery store, Agri started randomly grabbing stuff for dinner, and Hyde stopped him.<br/>
And he did what he always did, going to every grocery store and seeing which products they had, their quality, price, all that stuff...Agri was not happy.<br/>
<em>You get used to it.</em><br/>
“We’ll but cleaning products and toiletries here, and then return to the first store,” Hyde decided.<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
“The first store had the most inexpensive and healthy chicken and carrots. Broccoli was best at the fourth store, and onions and potatoes at the fifth,” he explained.<br/>
“You mean we gotta do it all over again?” Agri whined.<br/>
“Yes we do.”<br/>
<em>You get used to it.</em><br/>
And then a monster was heard in the distance, and the boys followed it, saving a woman.<br/>
The boys sort of argued through the fight and their differences definitely showed. Agri is a good fighter, though. Hyde asked to speak to the woman after. He knew her, a doctor who did virus research.<br/>
<em>And her son is sick.</em><br/>
<em>...and her son just transformed into a monster due to the Genius Flu. So...someone do something?</em><br/>
The lady explained how she was trying to make a cure and needed a fluid sample from the monster. Agri got mad at the monster and ran away.<br/>
Hyde got an idea.</p><p>“People of Earth, I have an announcement! I’ve completed a cure for the Genius Flu!” The lady announced on TV.<br/>
She started explaining. Agri tried calling Hyde but he didn’t answer.<br/>
<em>He’s smart.</em><br/>
The lady was attacked and then was revealed to be Hyde, using the Camoumirage technique.<br/>
Agri was shocked.<br/>
<em>You get used to it. Also, that technique is pretty handy.</em><br/>
Hyde tried to use Agri’s axe, but it was really heavy.<br/>
“I’ll show you the Seaick Power of the Waves!”<br/>
Hyde took the axe and attacked the monster, then use his bowgun to get the sample for the scientist.<br/>
<em>Great job!</em><br/>
They defeated the monster <em>(of course they did, they’re amazing)</em> and when fighting the giant monster, something happened.<br/>
A card appeared for Hyde.<br/>
<em>The Seaick Brothers.</em><br/>
Adding them to Gosei Great gave them a pirate hat, and essentially a hammer and saw for hands.<br/>
<em>A manta ray, hammerhead, and a sawshark. I love it! It looks like a pirate! I love it!</em><br/>
“Seaick Gosei Great’s attack power exceeds the enemy’s defence! Let’s go!”<br/>
<em>Okay, this is awesome. Really wishing I was there. Loving the manta ray almost more than I love Hyde (almost).</em></p><p>“I guess we owe this one to Hyde,” the others teased when the fight was over.<br/>
<em>Yeah, you do!</em><br/>
“Rather...this incident couldn’t have been resolved without Agri’s help.”<br/>
“Y’know, I thought you were just a know-it-all, but you can be pretty gutsy too,” Agri replied.<br/>
“That being said...take care of that axe of yours. The blade was warped by 1/13th of an inch.”<br/>
“Why do you have to be such a know-it-all?”<br/>
<em>You get used to it!</em><br/>
<em>...also, I like know-it-alls.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set during episode 8 because I wanted some fluff in here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal, boring day. As Nozomu worked on something for school, he asked if Alata wanted to draw with him.<br/>"Me? No no no..." he ran away. Eri wasn't surprised.<br/><em>I'm sure he's good at drawing.</em><br/>Either way, there was a monster attack. The monster was dancing.<br/>"You're open!"<br/>"Look out!"<br/>Alata took the hit and fell.<br/>"Alata!"<br/>"Huh? I feel fine."<br/>The monster ran away.<br/><em>Thank goodness you're okay...</em><br/>Everyone demorphed like usual. Except not Alata.<br/>"Huh? Alata, what's wrong?"<br/>"I dunno...it looks like...my suit isn't coming off."<br/><em>OH. OKAY. Uh, that's...a bit of a problem...can I do anything about that?</em><br/>They went home, and as Hyde inspected Alata's Tensouder to make sure it wasn't broken, everyone else tried to force the suit off.<br/><em>I don't know if I'm supposed to laugh or not.</em><br/>I watched the chaos as Hyde confirmed the Tensouder was working fine.<br/><em>So you have to defeat the monster.</em><br/>"Just use a bunch of Tensou Techniques?"<br/><em>Oh, I see! It'll drop naturally!</em><br/>Alata used the card to call his Headder, and summoned his sword. But he did it again and detransformed.<br/>Everyone, including Alata, celebrated as the transformation came back. He tried it again and started a thunderstorm near their house, hitting a tree.<br/><em>Oh no.</em><br/>Alata tried to summon his sword. which of course didn't work, and made the fire stronger.<br/>"Presshower card! Tensou!"<br/><em>Thank goodness. Alata, I know you're trying to help, but please stop.</em><br/>Hyde put the fire out, <br/>Oh, and Nozomu's dad was hit by lightning. But he'll be fine.<br/>When Nozomu's dad got back from the hospital, everyone desperately tried to hide Alata.<br/>"It's fine, he's fine!"<br/>He turned back for two brief moments while everyone was acting suspiciously.<br/>Anyways, there was a monster attack. Alata argued that he could still fight, so Hyde came up with a plan. He didn't tell anyone else the plan in much detail, but I trusted him.<br/><em>It'll be okay. Hyde makes pretty good plans, you know.</em><br/>Hyde confirmed with the monster that Alata was like this because of that attack earlier. It was.<br/>"You mean...he'll always do something different from what he's thinking?"<br/>"Exactly!"<br/><em>Great, so just don't think! That should be easy for Alata- is that too mean? Now I feel bad.</em><br/>Hyde overacted and got everyone to play along about how strong this monster was.<br/>A minute later, they found out they just need to break the antenna on the monster, and he would return to normal.<br/><em>Hyde's smart. Alata is too I guess but like, I'm biased.</em><br/>Alata tried to fight, he was really trying but kept attacking his own teammates by using attacks by accident. The monster grew giant.<br/>"Please work, Dragon Headder...the picture disappeared!"<br/><em>I didn't think that would be possible!</em><br/>Alata decided he didn't want to, but he would draw it on.<br/><em>That sucks. I'm sorry, I know he's doing it quickly and all but...Alata, don't quit your day job. Wait you don't have a day job. Uh, don't become an artist.</em><br/>The drawing made four Dragon Headders called 'Exotic Brothers'. They were teal, purple, orange, and yellow-ish, They fought along with the normal Dragon Headder that was red. And of course, they won and Alata turned back to normal.<br/><em>Anyways, Alata really sucks at drawing. He's doing his best, but still.</em><br/><em>He's so sweet. I wish we could be friends.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also because I think Magis and Alata could have been really good friends-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>